criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Collins
|birthplace = Troy, Michigan |family = Amanda Collins Three unnamed children |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Gregory Vincent "Greg" Collins is an American football player-turned-actor. Biography Collins was born in Troy, Michigan, on December 8, 1952. During his adult years, he attended the University of Notre Dame, a Catholic research university in Notre Dame, Indiana; there, he played football. After graduating, Collins played in three National Football League seasons from 1975 to 1977. He was assigned as a linebacker for every season. In 1975, Collins played for the San Francisco 49ers; in 1976, he played for the Seattle Seahawks; and in 1977, he played for the Buffalo Bills. At some point, Collins switched careers from football to acting for an unknown reason. During his acting career, he made appearances in films such as The Rock and New Alcatraz, as well as TV shows such as 24, True Blood, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Collins portrayed Captain Warner in the Season Four premiere episode "Mayhem". He then portrayed Detective Bill Codwin in the Season Six episode "25 to Life". Filmography *Jane the Virgin (2014-2016) as Lieutenant Armstrong/Lieutenant Collins/Coop (12 episodes) *Major Crimes (2016) as Deputy Erin Simms *The People v. O.J. Simpson: American Crime Story (2016) as Sheriff's Deputy *Code Black (2015) as Sheriff Adams *Ray Donovan (2015) as Roman *Lucifer (2015) as Traffic Cop *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) as Police Officer #3 *The After (2014) as Large Man *Hawaii Five-0 (2013) as Victor Wyatt *Family Tools (2013) as Bug Guy #1 *The Wicked (2013) as Dr. James Reese (video) *Along the Roadside (2013) as Traffic Cop *Revenge (2012) as Mick *Perception (2012) as SWAT Leader *A Thousand Words (2012) as Construction Worker *Workaholics (2011) as Dean *Dragon Age: Redemption (2011) as Brom *The Guild (2011) as Himself *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Sgt. Blaine *No Ordinary Family (2011) as Armed Guard *The Office (2011) as Assassin *Old West (2010) as Bennett (short) *Criminal Minds - "25 to Life" (2010) TV episode - Detective Bill Codwin *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) as Michael Barnes *Entourage (2010) as Police Officer *Chuck (2010) as General Bauer *My Name Is Khan (2010) as Judge Preston *24 (2010) as Captain Ravello *Dollhouse (2009) as Molester/Older Man (2 episodes) *True Blood (2009) as Gabe (4 episodes) *Valentine (2009) as Cop *Fast & Furious (2009) as Lead Investigator *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2009) as Grumpy Guy *Leverage (2009) as Lt. Stone *How I Met Your Mother (2009) as Matt Zinman *In a Different Key (2008) as Brandon (short, voice) *Necessary Evil (2008) as Michael Russo *Eagle Eye (2008) as Two Star General *Criminal Minds - "Mayhem" (2008) TV episode - Captain Warner *The Cleaner (2008) as Sergeant Rayson *State of the Union (2008) as Dance Club Employee *CSI: Miami (2008) as U.S. Marshal *Bottle Shock (2008) as Trucker *Protecting the King (2007) as NY Policeman *Nobel Son (2007) as Foreman *Dead & Deader (2006) as Captain Niles *Justice (2006) as Sheriff Ray Hayes *World Trade Center (2006) as Will's Rescue Fireman *Windfall (2006) as Gym Teacher *Supernatural (2005) as CIA Agent Di Dinato *Wheelmen (2005) as Agent #4 *House (2005) as Marshal Brady *Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School (2005) as Paramedic #1 *The Rain Makers (2005) as Dalton *Dynamite (2004) as Dave *Cellular (2004) as Aging Security Guard *The Young and the Restless (2004) as Airport Guard (2 episodes) *The Division (2004) as Gerald Mitchell *The Handler (2003) as Ernie *An American Reunion (2003) as DEA Agent *Bruce Almighty (2003) as Coach Tucker *Tremors (2003) as Lynch *Miracles (2003) as Larsen *Detonator (2003) as Security Guard *Daredevil (2003) as Fisk Bodyguard *Robbery Homicide Division (2002) as Scotty Earl Klayman *The Bold and the Beautiful (2002) as Officer Griffith *Collateral Damage (2002) as Agent #3 *Crossing Jordan (2002) as Construction Worker *New Alcatraz (2001) as Scott Poluso *Venomous (2001) as Grover (video) *Alias (2001) as Kenny *FreakyLinks (2001) as Cop #2 *Felicity (2001) as Bouncer *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-2001) as Officer Arvington (4 episodes) *The District (2001) as Officer Duane Reston *Coyote Ugly (2000) as Coyote Ugly Bar Patron *Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) as San Pedro Cop *Ready to Rumble (2000) as Crusty Veteran Cop *U.S. Seals (2000) as Cosgrove (video) *The Exterminators (2000) as Captain McVeigh (video game, voice) *Angel (1999) as Keith *Operation Delta Force 4: Deep Fault (1999) as Skip Lang *Martial Law (1999) as Gibson *L.A. Doctors (1999) as Prison Guard #1 *Enemy of the State (1998) as FBI Supervisor *Operation Delta Force 3: Clear Target (1998) as Mac McKinney *Armageddon (1998) as Halsey *Godzilla (1998) as Soldier on Bridge *Surface to Air (1998) as Major Canton *Boy Meets World (1998) as Freezing Guy *Double Tap (1997) as Nunns *Con Air (1997) as Guard #2 *The Sixth Man (1997) as Ref #1 *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) as Warrior #2 (credited as Gregg Collins) *Walnut Creek (1996) as Anthony DePrince *Once You Meet a Stranger (1996) as Security Guard *Solo (1996) as Scanion *Crosscut (1996) as Victor *Independence Day (1996) as Military Aide *The Rock (1996) as Private Gamble *Ellen (1996) as Agent Chamberlain *Seinfeld (1996) as Policeman *Sharon's Secret (1995) as First Officer *The Tie That Binds (1995) as Bartender *Dead Weekend (1995) as TWF #2 *Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) as Huey Pilot *Into the Paradise (1995) as Schrader *Family Matters (1995) as Officer Miller *Hope & Gloria (1995) as Stripper *Sisters (1991-1995) as Security Guard/Joe the Trucker (2 episodes) *Full House (1990-1995) as Tough Guy/Sy/Second Prisoner (4 episodes) *Get Smart (1995) as The Marine *Houseguest (1995) as Cop *Angel 4: Undercover (1994) as Doo-Rag Bouncer *Mad About You (1994) as Sergio *Caroline at Midnight (1994) as Bartender *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993) as Man #2 *Home Improvement (1993) as Roy *Renegade (1993) as Mick Casper *Cool World (1992) as Cop *Class Act (1992) as Cop *Jake and the Fatman (1992) as Manager *P.S.I. Luv U (1991) as Megan *Guns of Paradise (1991) as Bellamy *Hunter (1991) as Hendrix *Eve of Destruction (1991) as Skaaren *Sibling Rivalry (1990) as Hotel Security Guard *Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School (1990) as Big German Soldier (short) *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) as Chip *The Bradys (1990) as Track Security Guard *Falcon Crest (1984-1989) as Guard #2/Guard #1/Security Guard/Liebmann's Bodyguard (4 episodes) *Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989) as SWAT Team Leader *Cheers (1988-1989) as Greg/Exterminator #1 (2 episodes) *976-EVIL (1988) as Mr. Selby *Valerie's Family: The Hogans (1988) as Handler *Out of Time (1988) as Cop #2 *L.A. Law (1987) as Bailiff (2 episodes) *Perfect Strangers (1987) as Security Guard #2 *Annihilator (1986) as Policeman *The A-Team (1985) as Boxer Billy Marquette *Knots Landing (1984) as Swain #3 *Webster (1984) as Football Player 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors